User talk:Swimswimfruit
Welcome Hi, welcome to OP War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Espada Pirates page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marcus Junior (Talk) 11:44, September 19, 2011 Blog you should post the crew blog here. nvm it, no need Joining war how can i join the war?? sorry if i am a noob though just ask the crew captain to join, but just to notify, you have to make a character page, btw sign your posts with 4 tildes(~) since it's pretty much considered a politeness meet me on chat now swim what do you think of Carcara and i want to use him has a villain crew but for that he needs to be free from impel down im thinking that you or marimo could think of a way to free hi from there while we are saving lixis 17:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Y U NO enter chat TT^TT MJ Your fight I got time today so maybe later I will enter 18:00 to 20:00 I will be on. Btw plz do your fight soon I rly wanna do mine in this holiday and I also want to start Magnus vs Shiryu this holiday. Zoro-san 09:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I saw u left a comment 20 mins ago if u are still here plz enter chat :) Zoro-san 07:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Enter chat if u are on plz :) Zoro-san 06:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) TEME u said u will be on chat at 9:00 where are u? Zoro-san 07:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat plz :D Zoro-san 13:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) COME ON CHAT RIGHT NOW!! Zoro-san 13:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) If u have time come on chat,but only if u can stay at least 20 mins. Zoro-san 13:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) You have time to chat? Zoro-san 13:18, January 20, 2012 (UTC) CHAT NOW!! Zoro-san 06:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Zoro-san 07:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) FD told me to pair him with Milky and to not introduce any enemy yet. Come on chat when u are on. When u come home,come on chat 12:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Good old talk page...NOW COME ON CHAT FOR A BIT PLZ!! Chat now!! CHAAT!! COME ON CHAT RIGHT NOW!! its Complicated Its complicated Swim, I am still creating the marine fleet and it will take little time till its finished. I was never active after I was away after my first fight with BLS so I thought of contuning my Marine Fleet advanture from SOF on War Wikia. So yea, I will have to move neptune in marines and then I can continue the story. Thanks for the concern. Ahou King MDM Oi Need Help? 22:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey,swim i think we should start doing the individual battles on pages like for example if someone wants to read a battle without going threw the turns and all the ratings it would be nicer if we organized some old batlles into pages and we could even had some pics to those in the pages to make it look nicer and all but im not sure talk about this idea with Marimo 21:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I Finished the page for you its complete now,you can try and had the pics now ^^ 22:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Ya man I know I need to hurry up andd finish up my crew and stuff been sort of procrastinating lol. But im get to it and expect some pretty cool characters and story coming everyones way (THAT AIN'T OVERPOWERED) :P LMAO but thnxs for the support bro now in going to continue down the path of Asura and finish my crew hopefully. Ruckaman 19:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Ruckaman Yo I need your help i got my crew and all but idk where to begin or start help plz Ruckaman 17:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Ruckaman Saving Souji Umm... I got an idea. You know about my new arc, Saving Souji. Well, I was thinking; since you guys will take too long to make your turns, and since people wont be active (THT for example) I wanted to ask you: Can I make the whole blog alone? It's not a must but this blog will be really long and we need to finish it. We wont be able to finish it if everybody was inactive. So yea, I already planned a few things, can I make the arc alone? Of course, if anybody felt like making a turn, he is free to participate. Thanks in advance.Fantasy Detective 22:08, January 27, 2012 (UTC) For the 1 that will be forever the captain of Espada pirates Hi,Marimo there,I really have to request some things from you,1st plz leave a comment,message on talk page,make an edit per week to see that you are still there with us,even if not as an active member and 2nd come to check Magnus vs Shiryu cause I will finish it alone and I promise I will make it the best fight on the wiki in the end.And the most important thing,me and Rici are going to fight soon,before the war,cause my blood is boiling to kick his ass,plz come and rate that fight when it will take place. Ok,I accept your idea,cause its a great one,today and tomorrow,if I wont finish today,I will do the rest of the turns,until 30.I cant wait to see your Final Getsuga Tensho for Magnus,and also plz come on chat today if you can,even if just for some minutes cause I have so much things to talk with you before you will take the break,so plz try to come on OP war wiki chat a bit to talk those things.I will be on the chat everyday,hope you will come. Vote and leaving It seems you will take a break afterall huh? Atleast your coming back sometimes so there is no need for me to worry. Also MANGO y u vote for hungry on chat mod thing, you know how much marimo hates hungry? Could you change your vote for evan sooner or later? Marimo would really really really like it! Baka MJ!!Swim doesnt know about that. *''enters his room'' MJ: MANGO!!!!!! Swim: *''looks at MJ''* THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? MJ: ACCEPT MY REQUEST TO START OUR FIGHT!!! DON! Lixis and Magnus Could they face off? Since Im pretty sure Magnus would want revenge for Lixis betraying. http://opwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zoro-san/Katsuo_vs_Richard%3FThe_water_users_clash#comm-6662 Warnin! Too much epicness in this fight is to be rated. Please put on your epicness containment suit for protection. Rici crew hey swim can i join the espada pirates..........here is the character which i made http://opwar.wikia.com/wiki/Ray_Ojina The rating of my 21st turn is a 10 right? Since I'll take it as that...I still wonder why you don't give any numbers XD Rici 10:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Not Scumbag Swim, don't worry, you're no scumbag for this XD. At least I know she's in the right hands. Also. Don't you dare not let her drink alcohol. I'll take care of her limiting, but don't take that away from her! XD Either way. It's good to have you back. It's weird how on the days I think of an user, he comes back, or I learn what happened to him/her. Happened to Roa, SP, you and many others XD. Also, join the chat as soon as you can, I'm not there for much! New Character I am new here n I decided to make a character, n are there any specific rules or conditions, I need to take care of ?? Lord of Pandemonium (talk) 09:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I will proceed to make my character. Lord of Pandemonium (talk) 16:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) OI. swim, can you please read Hermes Vs. Apollo? I cant continue with nobody reading dude! Also, been a while, where can I find you? :D Swim Swim I am gonna ask zoro so we can complete our fight, I nover got around to complete it. I was buys for the past few year but I have time to come back again lets revive the OP War wikia. 09:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC)